Piece of Zerstörer's Staff
(formerly) Nick Burkhardt |people = Monroe Rosalee Calvert Drew Wu Hank Griffin Trubel Eve SERT Team Leader |purpose = Heal wounds Other unknown purpose(s) |location = Constantinople (formerly) Catacombs in the (formerly) Tunnels beneath Nick and Adalind's Loft |season5 = X |season6 = X }} The Treasure of the Knights Templar is a powerful object that seven hid in the . History Middle Ages The Knights Templar, who were all Grimms, discovered the object after sacking during the Fourth Crusade. The knights, who worked for the seven families, decided that it was too dangerous to give to the benefactors of the houses they served, so they carefully hid the treasure in a catacomb in the Black Forest in Germany and created a map consisting of seven sections, each on the handle of one of seven keys. For centuries, it was believed that the treasure was so powerful that it would allow the Royals to rule the world if it fell into their hands. Present Day After Nick came to possess five of the keys, he and his friends were able to identify the location shown on the map as being the village in the Black Forest. Nick and Monroe traveled to Wolfach to find the long-buried treasure. There, they fell into the catacombs and finally were able to discover the treasure, which was hidden behind seven glowing skulls positioned in the shape of a "G," as well as a shield with a cross on it. After removing the shield, they found a metal box with seven keyholes which they brought back to Portland. In the spice shop, they gathered with Rosalee, Wu, and Hank to open the box. Because Nick only had five of the seven keys required to unlock the box, he had to pick the last two locks. To remove the seal between the box and its lid, the blood of a Grimm was required. Upon lifting the lid from the box, they discovered what appeared to be a stick, wrapped in cloth that had an unknown language written on it. The group decided to keep this discovery a secret, and Nick hid the box behind the bricks of a wall in a tunnel beneath his loft. In the attempt to decipher the writing on the cloth in which the stick was wrapped, a thermographic image of the cloth was taken. The image clearly showed the location where the stick had touched the cloth. Nick, Monroe, and Rosalee were able to figure out some of the meaning of the words that were on the cloth, which pointed to the double-edged sword of the stick's power: "miracle" and "hazardous, perilous, threatening, or dangerous." Later, Nick showed the stick and the hiding place to Trubel due to her also being a Grimm because he wanted her to know about it in case anything should happen to him. Properties Healing Powers The only power or property that the stick is known to possess so far is the ability to heal. After having retrieved the treasure box from the catacomb in the Black Forest, Monroe was bitten by an Ungeziefer Greifer. Back at the spice shop, the wound only continued to worsen, and Rosalee noticed that Monroe had blood poisoning. Nick and Hank tried to help Monroe up the stairs from the shop's basement to take him to the hospital, but suddenly, the wound started healing. Nick noticed that he still had the stick in his hand from unwrapping it and guessed that it must have been some healing power of the stick that cured Monroe. In a fight with Bonaparte, Eve was impaled by a shard of broken glass and bled heavily. She was taken to the loft and Nick got the stick from its hiding place. When he touched the stick to Eve's wound, it closed. Soon after, during an attack at the loft by Black Claw, Nick was shot multiple times, first by an attacker with a shot to his back and then by another attacker with three shots to his chest. However, he still had the stick in his pocket, and both times got back up again despite appearing to have died after enduring the shots to his chest in particular. Nick then noticed that the chest wounds had healed. Defensive Capabilities The first demonstration of the stick's power to inflict damage occurred in when it released a shock wave that knocked out an entire SERT team after the SERT Team Leader had taken it from Nick. None of the SERT team members knew what had happened when they regained consciousness. Side Effects Soon after Nick had healed Eve with the stick, she started convulsing and woged into her Hexenbiest form, painfully writhed around on the floor, and passed out, subsequently retracting. When she regained consciousness, she didn't understand what had happened and was much more emotional than her usual deadpan self. Nick also has experienced side effects that appear to be caused by him carrying the stick on himself for a prolonged amount of time. These side effects include him becoming overprotective of the stick, developing a desire to have it on him at all times and the belief that he should be the only one to decide what to do with it. When putting the stick away, he experienced increased levels of stress and could seemingly only focus on carrying the stick on himself once again. Eve made the observation that the stick appeared to have bonded to Nick in some way, as demonstrated by it acting defensively when it was taken from him by the SERT Team Leader. Soul Lightening The stick not only healed Eve's glass wound, but it made it so her soul wasn't as dark as it originally was from her past actions. Because of this, she was able to be affected by the death grip of a Black Claw agent. The grip causes a trade of a pure soul for freedom from hell. The grip put Eve into a deep trance where she was able to see three symbols on the face of the dead agent's face that were also on the cloth that was wrapped around the stick, and she was the only one able to see said symbols on the cloth after her death grip experience. The Cloth The cloth was first discovered in wrapped around the stick and, with the help of infrared thermography, was found to have several things written on it, some of which was in an unknown language. The words were found to be both auspicious and foreboding and included "miracle," as well as "hazardous, perilous, threatening, or dangerous." Beyond what was written on the cloth, however, it was first discovered, via the death grip that Eve when through, that it had symbols on it as well. Through the help of Diana's powers, she could see many more symbols and writing all over the cloth, and she drew a picture depicting exactly what was on the cloth, something no one else could see, including Eve. In the group's initial research efforts, they could not find what the symbols meant, even when going as far as back 2,000 B.C. Everyone acknowledged they had never seen anything like the symbols before, though Rosalee stated that she didn't think the symbols were numerical. Images 512-promo5.jpg 512-Unlocking the box.jpg 512-The stick.jpg 513-The Stick.jpg 516-Infrared thermography cloth Aramaic.png 516-Infrared thermography of cloth.png 516-Cloth Aramaic.png 520-Nick shows Trubel the stick.png 5x20-Trubel holds the stick.jpg 522-The stick healing Eve.png 522-Nick's life saver.png 601-Death Grip.gif 602-Don't mess with the Stick.gif 602-Knocked out SERT member.png 602-Diana's drawing of cloth symbols.jpg|Diana's drawing of what's on the cloth Category:Mythology Category:Historical